Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop
by Looni Lovegood
Summary: Songfic of "Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg. Neville Longbottom wonders why he has become so attached to Madam Puttifoot's coffee shop and the quirky blond who sits inside.


**Falling In Love in A Coffee Shop**

Snowflakes fell slowly from the sky as Hogwarts students flooded every Hogsmeade ushop, pub, and candy store, in search of a place to stay warm. Usually, I would've followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, but for some odd reason, I ended up stopping in front of Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop.

In a seat by the window, there sat a beautiful blond-haired girl with strange glasses, reading a magazine that easily covered most of her face. I grinned. Out of everything that has ever happened to me at Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood was the best. 

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

I stumbled in awkwardly, accidentally causing the small bell at the top of the door to land on top of my head. Blushing profusely, I bent down to grab it and ended up falling flat on my face. Every student in the shop roared with laughter. I quickly scrambled to my feet and plopped down at a table in the corner of the room. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to block out the sneering of my classmates.

"Hello, Neville Longbottom." said someone in a dreamy far-off voice. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. When I finally opened my eyes, Luna had removed her odd glasses (She calls them "Spectrespecs") and was sitting across from me, sipping a cup of coffee and smiling warmly as always. She wordlessly passed the cup to me and nodded, watching me silently with strands of silver dancing in her huge, ocean-blue eyes. 

_No one understands me quite like you do. Through all of the shadowy corners of me._

I took a sip and smiled. The choice of drink was very "Luna". I think it was a blend of some kind of tea or coffee with vanilla and pumpkin spice. I breathed deeply and looked around. The entire shop was decorated with red and green doilies, old-fashioned strings of popcorn, and mistletoe.

"Watch out!" Luna warned,"It's most likely infested with Nargles."

I laughed and explained to her how to grow mistletoe and other similar plants. She asked me how often I find Nargles in them.

Chuckling, I thought of what Harry and Ron would say if they were here and remembered that they didn't like this coffee shop. I didn't yet know why, but all of a sudden, Madam Puddifoot's was becoming my favorite place in Hogsmeade. 

_I never knew just what it was, about this old coffee shop I love so much. All of the while, I never knew..._

When I looked up at Luna again, I tried (and failed) not to laugh.

"Luna, that's a very fine mustache you have there." I said, unable to keep a straight face.

Luna stroked her whipped cream mustache and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Everyone turned to see who was laughing, but quickly rolled their eyes and looked away. I, however, was used to Luna's "fits of hilarity" and actually enjoyed them.

We both bellowed with laughter as she scooped a bit of cream from her vanilla-pumpkin drink to give me a matching goatee. Even as Madam Puddifoot literally pushed us out the door, I thought to myself that if there was anyone I couldn't live without, it was Luna. 

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know._

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone._

After being kicked out of the coffee shop, we walked down the streets of the small village and avoided every snowflake she said was a Wrackspurt. We ran around in the snow for a while until both of our faces turned rosy and Luna began to shiver. I took off my Red and Gold Gryffindor scarf and offered it to her.

"Thank you, Neville." said Luna. "But I already have a scarf, see?" She pulled out a Blue and Silver Ravenclaw scarf.

"Er...Well, erm..." I stuttered, trying to find something to say.

"That's okay! We can just switch them so people are confused and think that a Higgorydong has flew into their eyes!" Luna took off her scarf and wrapped it around my neck, then took my scarf and threw it around her shoulders. She then slipped her hand into mine (Causing me to turn a bright shade of Red.) and we walked off, chatting about Dirigible Plums and Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Maybe this, spending time with Luna Lovegood, is why I love that old coffee shop.

But now, I realize that I don't actually love that coffee shop after all...

I love Luna. 

_I never knew just what it was, about this old coffee shop I love so much. All of the while, I never knew...  
><em>

_All of the while..._

_All of the while...  
><em>

_It was you. :)_


End file.
